Frozen is Cracked!
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Frozen!AU. Cupid made a mistake, and now the princess is in love with a reindeer? What? (Complete crack. DON'T TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY. And no flames, please)


**Title:** Frozen is Cracked!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Padma (kind of)  
 **Warnings:** Bestiality (Kind of. Don't take it seriously.)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 682  
 **Summary:** Frozen!AU. Cupid made a mistake, and now the princess is in love with a reindeer? What!?

 **Notes:**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** [character] Harry Potter, Frozen!AU, crack, and a romantic fic about Cupid and his arrows!

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hook-a-Duck - Red Duck - (Word) Nonsensical

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hedge Maze - Right - (dialogue) "All you can do is try to learn from your mistakes."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 218. Departure

* * *

Cupid flew through the sky, eyes searching for his next target. He knew who it would be when he saw them. He could sense when two people were in the beginning stages of love and only needed a little push to seal the deal.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Cupid stopped short. His wings flapped, keeping him in the air, but he didn't move in any one direction. Instead, his eyes hunted down below, searching for where the commotion originated from.

There!

Princesses Parvati and Padma Patil. He heard about them of course. Everyone did. Princess Parvati was the one who could manipulate ice. Others feared her, but Cupid was in awe of her ability.

Hopefully, she finally had control of it and would no long endanger her kingdom.

Also with them was the iceman, Dean. Not to mention, Dean's pet reindeer, Harry.

Cupid smirked as he watched Princess Padma and iceman Dean eye each other. They already felt the stirrings of love. The push they needed was almost nonsensical it was so small, but this particular Cupid wasn't a patient one. Their love would eventually evolve by itself, but why wait when Cupid had the power to make it evolve now?

He took one of the arrows out of his quiver and held the arrowhead to his mouth, gently blowing on the tip. It lit up, glowing with the magic embedded in it. He readied it on the bow and aimed it the halfway point between Dean and Princess Padma.

His eyes squinted as he readjusted his arms, making sure his aim was accurate before he allowed it to go. Cupid wore a big grin as he watched the shimmering arrow fly through the sky, invisible to mortals' eyes. He watched as the one arrow became two halfway to the gathered group.

The arrow was almost there. Almost, almost, almost...

One arrow struck Princess Padma, and the other struck... the reindeer?'

Cupid's grin disappeared when he realized Harry, the reindeer, stood on his hind legs in front of Dean. Instead of the arrow hitting Dean square in the chest like it would have, Harry was struck.

With wide eyes, Cupid was forced to watch Princess Padma throw her arms around Harry's neck, smothering his face with kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Princess Padma murmured excitedly.

Dean was left by himself as Harry returned Princess Padma's affection.

"What have I done?" Cupid questioned, not expecting an answer.

"All you can do is try to learn from your mistakes."

Cupid turned around quickly and met the eyes of the head Cupid. "It was an accident."

Head Cupid shook his head. "Of course it was an accident. It wouldn't be called a mistake if it had been on purpose."

"What do we do? Princess Padma cannot be in love with a _reindeer_!" Cupid exclaimed.

Head Cupid nodded. "You're right, and as you _should_ know, one cannot undo the magic of a love arrow. There's only one way to remedy the situation."

Cupid faced the horrific scene once again. Poor Dean was moping as Princess Padma and Harry frolicked with each other. "Harry must become human."

Head Cupid nodded. "It has been done before when an animal was shot in place of a human. You're not the first Cupid to make that mistake."

"What about Dean?"

"Princess Padma isn't his only chance at love. He will have other opportunities."

Cupid watched as Head Cupid waved his hand and where Harry the reindeer had once stood, now in its place was a human man with raven hair and striking green eyes. None of the others—Dean, Princess Padma, Princess Parvati, or Ron the snowman—seemed unsure about Harry, meaning their memories had been altered as well.

Princess Parvati and a now human Harry shared a passionate kiss.

Head Cupid clapped his hands. "Well, our work is done. We should take our leave before any other mistakes are made."

Cupid nodded. No one witnessed their departure, but both of them had disappeared, searching for their next pairs to match make.


End file.
